Once Upon A Time: Castles and Skies
by ayiiiofficial
Summary: Book Two of A Fairytale Trilogy. Mikan and Natsume destroyed the barrier and finally confessed their feelings to one another. Obstacles are just around the corner and everyday will not conclude to a happily ever after. But the question is: Are they both strong enough to hold on to their belief and faith or will they crumble down and accept what fate designed upon them?
1. Lesson Number One

Once Upon A Time: Castles and Skies

Chapter One: Lesson Number One

* * *

**Author's Note:** HELLO. This is Book Two of A Fairytale Trilogy (Mikan's POV). If you haven't read the first book, it is entitled "Once Upon A Time", you can look it up in my profile or search it.

**Copyright:**  
**I do not own the poem, "To The Man I Married". It is owned by Angela Gloria-Manalang. (Regarding the "/" and "/" in the poem, it is represents commas and periods, respectively. It is also a guide to how you shoul recite the poem.)**

**Summary:**

Mikan and Natsume destroyed the barrier and finally confessed their feelings to one another. Ojiisan is back from America and learns that they are dating. He throws in a fit and decides to separate them. Obstacles are just around the corner and everyday will not conclude to a happily ever after. Some people may support their relationship, some are willing enough to destroy it. But the question is: Are they both strong enough to hold on to their belief and faith or will they crumble down and accept what fate designed upon them?

* * *

**_Prologue_**

"I am an orphan." I confess to my classmates. "My parents died an no one wanted me so I ended up in an orphanage together with Kazuki and Tsubasa. I'm sorry I've been keeping this all along. My real surname is Sakura."

Silence. I knew this was a bad idea. They would treat me differently now. Despise me. Spit at me. Torture me. They would not accept me.

"So..." Anna starts off. _You're disgusting, Sakura. How dare you flirt with Natsume like that knowing your position regarding social standards? Have you no shame? Unbelievable! What an eyesore! You should have just stayed in the orphanage! _

Yeah, I have prepared for the worst.

"So that means you and Natsume aren't blood siblings."

"That is true." Here comes the tidal wave.

"THAT IS AMAZING, MIKAN-CHAN!"

"I KNOW, I'M SORRY- WHAT?" Amazing? Have I gone deaf? Has Natsume corrupted me already?

"You and Natsume aren't blood-related. So meaning, you and Ruka are also not blood-related. IT IS LOVE. It's not exactly incest but still! It is love!" Nonoko beams at me.

"Well duh. What kind of an idiot would think that a brunette, a crimson, and a blonde are blood-related? I still have doubts regarding the Hyuuga twins whether they are REALLY twins or not. Or if either one was accidentally dropped in acid or something. They are super, super fraternal." Hotaru says.

A few nod in agreement. And now I got that settled. And the teachers probably know it. I still have to avoid PDA or touchie-touchie with Natsume. But, concerning him, he wouldn't do those things because he knows my place.

"So, about Tsubasa."

"You idiots! They aren't dating! Smurf is just making Hyuuga Crimson jealous because he is a prick and full of cockiness."

"So... Are you and Natsume..." They all look at me.

And I can't say it because I am still embarrassed. I slightly nod.

And girly screams fill the room.

* * *

_**Chapter One: Lesson Number One**_**  
**

It's been four weeks since I and Natsume confessed and three weeks since I told them that I was adopted. My classmates took it... quite.. chaotically. Tsubasa hugged me to death when he found out that I and Natsume are official. And, obviously, Natsume kicked Tsubasa's ass "for touching me".

_"DON'T TOUCH MY WOMAN." _I can still hear Natsume say that. I feel flustered. I'm in one of the places in the village wherein not many people drop by because... I don't know why. I am sitting on a bench and Natsume's head is resting on my lap. He's asleep. Would I consider him as my boyfriend? Are we branded as a couple now? I guess so. Because that's usually the case when two persons confess. So I guess.. Natsume is..

My boyfriend. The idea makes me blush. I squeal a little. And he wakes up. Crap.

"What are you squealing about, woman?" I look at him but his eyes are still closed.

"Nothing. Just thought of something."

"Like?"

"What you said last time..."

"Define. I said a lot of things last time."

"When you said you'll protect me."

"Do women really get flattered over those kinds of things nowadays? Isn't it obvious that boyfriends have to protect their girlfriends. Since you're my girlfriend, Mikan, of course I will." _Girlfriend. Girlfriend. Girlfriend. Girlfriend. _It's echoing inside my head. I feel so happy.

"Read to me."

"Read to you what?"

"A poem."

"A poem?"

"Are you parrot?"

I shut up.

"I'm sorry. I heard you recite a poem in the kitchen a few days ago."

"Oh... that poem."

"Read it to me."

I recall reciting a poem I utterly adore because it talks about loving someone. It's a sad poem because the woman cannot love the man as much as he loves her. She cannot give him infinite love.

_"You are my earth / and all the earth implies /_  
_The gravity / that ballasts me in space /_  
_The air I breathe / the land that stills my cries /_  
_For food and shelter / against devouring days /_

_You are the earth / whose orbit marks my way /_  
_And sets my north and south / my east and west /_  
_You are the final / elemented clay /_  
_The driven heart / must turn to for its rest /_

_If in your arms / that hold me now so near /_  
_I lift my keening thoughts / to Helicon /_  
_As trees long rooted / to the earth uprear /_  
_Their quickening leaves / and flowers to the sun /_  
_You who are earth / O never doubt that I /_  
_Need you no less / because I need the sky! /_

_I cannot love you with a love /  
That outcompares the boundless sea /  
For that were false / as no such love /  
And no such ocean / can ever be /  
But I can love you with a love /  
As finite / as the wave that dies /  
And dying holds / from crest to crest /  
The blue of everlasting skies /"_

"To The Man I Married." I finally say. I look down at Natsume and his breathing is steady. He has fallen asleep. I'm happy that my reading has been put to good use. I don't mind him sleeping. It kind of makes me happy. Usually, when people fall asleep when reciting something, they throw into a fit. But I... am different.

"You'll marry me soon enough, Mikan. No rush." He surprised me there.

"Pass all obstacles first."

"We can cheat our way out."

"How heroic."

Then silence met us. I feel my thighs numbing but I don't complain. Natsume sits up and faces me. "What's wrong?"

"I'm hungry. Let's chow down on some onigiri or takoyaki. Or whatever local food we have."

"Uhm, okay." I watch Natsume stand and he extends his hand.

I point at his hand. "Is it necessary to hold your hand?"

"Are you my girlfriend or some disease-contagious-containing specie?"

"The former."

"Then hold my hand. I don't have herpes or some genital disease that can travel through hands."

I take his hand and he pull me up so I crash into his arms. He's hugging me. He could have said he wanted to hug me in the first place instead of being his usual cocky self. I hug him back. "You could have told me that you wanted a hug."

"Then you would ask why and complain. I had to use my cockiness to get you through." We let go of each other and walk hand in hand to wherever fate may take us.

We pass by a couple of stores and I find some of the jewelries eye-catching. Why am I suddenly interested in all of these? I look away and focus on finding Some Local Food.

"Aren't you interested in anything?"

"Not really."

"Not really means yes."

"No. Not really is between yes and no."

"So it's 'and'."

Okay, he's making me look stupid. "Anyway, they are eye-catching and I don't really need them."

"That's my girl. That's another thing I love about you. You are not interested in anything at all. If you are, you are disciplined and save it for the latter because there are a lot more things you need."

"Huh, uhm. Do you see any local food?"

"I'm interested in you."

I stare at this creature before me. Is he sick? Does have a contagious disease? Has he caught Tsubasa's adorably cute stupidity? Or is this the _real _Natsume?

"What's with that face, Mikan? I won't eat you or something. I don't mean to add a hue of green in that innocent brain of yours."

I still don't understand him. I shrug.

"You're weird, Natsume."

"That is an insult."

"It's a compliment. I am attracted to weird people. It shows a whole different side of them."

"Like attracts like, I guess."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Did I mention that I am craving for cakes too? Let's go to The Pastry Shop. I want to order Carrot Cake." Natsume pulls me to The Pastry Shop. Is he always this _hyper _? It's so strange of Natsume to act like this. It's like... He's the guy version of me or something. Or am I the weird one? Maybe my brain is creating some subconscious dimension and I am mistaking reality from imagination.

The shop has the same atmosphere and homey design. I take a seat beside the window and watch as Natsume orders. I can see that the waitress is attracted by his pheromones. Aren't I supposed to feel jealous that a woman is flirting with my _boyfriend _? But I don't. Because I know that Natsume is _forever _loyal to me. Natsume returns with a number.

"I ordered Carrot cake."

"The whole lot?"

"No, you idiot. Just two slices. You can give it to me if you can't finish it."

"Okay."

"Okay."

I giggle. "Okay."

" ' Maybe _okay _can be our _ always_.' "

"My, my, Natsume. Are you quoting from 'The Fault in Our Stars'? I didn't know you liked reading."

"Yes, I am yours. Yes, I am quoting from TFiOS. And no, I don't like reading. I just happen to come across its beautiful cover. So I happen to take a peek at the price, then the summary, then the price again, and I fancy myself reading the first chapter until I bought it. It's the only novel I have. How do you know this book?"

"Reading and staying in the library is my favorite past-time."

"Huh, really. Never knew that. I always find you home."

"You just catch me in really good timing."

"Must be. We are meant-to-be, Mikan."

Flirting-My-Boyfriend Waitress approaches us with our order. She's got this ridiculous flirtatious smile on her face that reads honk-my-ass. She looks at me and she's the Cruela De Vil. Bitch. I stare at her and she walks away. "My, my. Is my lady jealous?"

"She totally wants you to tap her ass."

"Tempting but no. I am loyal to only one princess. Now, let's dig in. I'm hungry." I don't touch my plate but observe how Natsume eats his cake. He touches the tip of the triangle and eats like a prince. How... elegant. So prince-like-ish. He looks at me and I smile.

"Did I mention how much I am in love with you?"

"No, you haven't." He's got this irresistible crooked smile plastered on his face.

"Well, I am."

"You are what."

This guy is ticking me off. I'm having second thoughts if I want to say it or not. I give in anyway.

"I am in love with you."

"I know you are. Are you gonna eat your cake or what?"

**End of Chapter**


	2. Two Different Worlds

Once Upon A Time: Castles and Skies

Chapter Two: Two Different Worlds

* * *

**Author's Note:** HELLO. This is Book Two of A Fairytale Trilogy (Mikan's POV). If you haven't read the first book, it is entitled "Once Upon A Time", you can look it up in my profile or search it.

**Summary:**

Mikan and Natsume destroyed the barrier and finally confessed their feelings to one another. Ojiisan is back from America and learns that they are dating. He throws in a fit and decides to separate them. Obstacles are just around the corner and everyday will not conclude to a happily ever after. Some people may support their relationship, some are willing enough to destroy it. But the question is: Are they both strong enough to hold on to their belief and faith or will they crumble down and accept what fate designed upon them?

* * *

**Hyuuga Residence**

It's been weeks since Ojiisan left and not a single message from him. Natsume's got this ridiculous idea in his head that he's passed on. ABSURD. How heartless can he get? Isn't he grateful that Ojiisan is feeding him? Then again, Natsume is so full of himself. And he- 95% of the time- thinks of himself. I think.

Moving on, I cannot answer this question.

I hate history. Don't they know that it is depressing lurking in the past? That's why there is the advice: Move on. But then again, learning about the past is important thus the term "History". So History means an important part of the past. It is so important that it is worth learning, understanding, and memorizing. And worth giving essays, long assignments, tons of projects, making presentations, and burning our faces in these books. I bet the people who are dead and written and remembered in these books are so damn jumping wherever they are because they have their names printed in books. I could just imagine a conversation.

_Famous Person 1: HEY. I got my fucking name printed in this book because I invented the light bulb! It is off everyday use!_

_Famous Person 2: Bitch, please! My name's written in the books because I discovered that their is such a thing as "colored" television screening. Everyone's fucking happy!_

But then again, I can also hear Jesus laughing because His party is still the talk of the century even after 2012 years. I hear the front door unlock. "I'm home." Ruka. Ruka sees me in the living room. "Welcome home." I smile at him.

"Oh, Mikan-chan. Didn't you go home with Natsume?"

"He said he's got something up."

"Oh. Okay. What an ass." Ruka scratches his head and takes a seat beside me. "What's your assignment about?"

"History."

"Oh. I love that subject." _Is he serious?_

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Don't you find it interesting? Learning about the past and finding out what they did. It's just so... interesting."

"Oh. I see. I just don't see the point of lurking around in the past."

He shrugs. And that ends the topic. I look back at the question. _"Explain... use... contractor..." _What is this? I can't concentrate at all. I scratch my head and I hear Ruka laugh.

"Let me answer it for you."

"WHAT? No need. I can answer it one my own."

"Come on. You're my responsibility too. Besides, I got nothing to do. Natsume's a ton of load for you already."

"What? No. You have better things to do. Don't mind me."

"Let me have it, Mikan-chan."

And I hand it over to him. He looks at the question and brings out his pen. He takes the pad paper and scribbles something. It's so relaxing looking at someone being so busy. It's like capturing an unguarded moment. And he looks at me.

"What is it?"

"You just look so focused. It's nice watching you like this."

"Unguarded moment?"

"Exactly."

"Great minds think alike then." He slips in the paper between pages and hands the book over to me. "Here. All done."

"Thank you, Ruka." I gently take my textbook and smile. The door unlocks and Natsume enters. "Ah. Welcome home, Natsume."

Natsume catches us in the living room. He looks at me. Then at Ruka. "Not flirting with my girlfriend are you, Ruka?"

"Not at all." Ruka looks at me and winks. "I'll see you later, Mikan." With Ruka out of sight and earshot, Natsume collapsed on the sofa. Dead tired.

"W-what happened?" I stammered.

"Class was such a drag. We did this pathetic experiment on some clueless leaf. The poor leaf- used as an experiment. I mean, the professors have no shame. Do they not know that leaves give us oxygen? What if this goes on for generations? And the leaves will be extinct, how will the future survive?"

"You should protest."

"I will... soon." _More like "never". _I look at Natsume whose got his arms extended over his eyes.

"You must be tired."

"I am. I can just sleep forever."

"Don't."

"I won't. How can I possibly leave you behind?"

"You'd grow to hate me, eventually."

"Nonsense! I can never do that. It's like me and Emma Watson getting married, which is impossible."

"Are you always this sweet?"

"It could get better."

"Or worse."

"Yes, it could get worse."

I get back with the rest of my assignment. Silence, follows afterwards. I can hear my heart beat and my breathing. Is this what they call "Awkward Silence" between lovers? This is not a good kind of Silence.

"I'm jealous." Whoa. Now that's a surprise. I mean, literally. That _really, really _surprised me.

"How come?"

"Isn't it normal for a guy to be jealous when his girl is talking to somebody?"

"But Ruka is your brother."

"He's still a guy."

"So, you're saying that I should not talk to him?"

"I'm not _saying _anything. I'm just telling you how I feel. Weren't you jealous when the waitress 'wanted me to tap her ass'?"

"Yes. Yes, I was."

"See? We're humans. I just want to be honest with you."

"You want to make me guilty the next time I talk to the opposite sex."

"That too. But I feel guilty as well. And, at least, we are aware that a certain guilt will hit us the next time we do the same things again. It's like a reminder of some sort."

"What an excellent reminder."

"I know."

* * *

**Mikan's Room (Evening) **

I am sitting in my haven pondering on something that I think I forgot. But I just can't remember what. I hate it when I feel like this. Think, Mikan. THINK. Is it homework? What day is it? It's not Natsume or Ruka's birthday. It's not an anniversary either. What day is it? It's not Hotaru's birthday either. How about Ojiisan? Uhm, no. I bet my ass it is not his birthday too. WHAT IS IT.

Okay, cancel out the birthdays.

Hmm, must it be something in school? Or maybe I am just stressed. Or exaggerating. Yeah. That's it.

I pause.

I think I'll have a glass of water.

I head out of my room and I see the light in the living room on. What time is it? I look at the wall clock and it is almost midnight. Whoa, how time flies. I check who's in the living room and I find Natsume sitting. Probably doing homework.

"Natsume?" I call out. He looks at me and smiles.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in your room?"

"I should ask you the same question. But anyway, I'm just thinking. I need some time to myself."

"Huh, I see." I head to the kitchen and get me a glass of water. I bring the glass in the living room and sit beside Natsume.

"Can't sleep?" He looks at me. I shake my head.

"Me neither, I keep on telling myself that there's nothing to remember."

"OH. I got that feeling too."

"Really? I've been thinking about birthdays or anniversaries and some homework but I got nothing in mind. And I am positive it is not the birthdays."

"Same here."

"Great minds think alike. But anyway, aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"Can't sleep."

"I know what's bothering us," Natsume says.

"Really? What?"

"I forgot to say 'I love you' today."

And the last memory I had before drifting off to sleep is Natsume kissing me at the corner of my lips and his velvet whisper of numerous 'I love you's.

* * *

The following morning, I wake up with an aching back. I find myself lying down on the couch. Oh my God. What have I been doing? I wake up to the smell of fried bacon and egg. I am now hungry. I sit up and scratch my head. I find a blanket covering me.

"Ah! Natsu! Mikan-chan is awake," I spin around and find Ruka approaching me. "Good morning, Mikan-chan. If you don't hurry up you'll be late for school."

"God. Right. Who's cooking?"

"I am!" I hear Natsume shout from the kitchen, "And if you do not hurry up, I and Ruka do not have the shame to eat every single strip of bacon."

And the phone rings.

"AH! It must be Ojiisan!"

I hurry to the phone and pick up at the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Mikan-chan! It's Ojiisan."

"AH! Ojiisan! I miss you! Hi. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, Mikan-chan. I'll be arriving tomorrow night. I have a lot of presents to give you and some big, big news to tell you three."

"Is that so? I'm so excited."

"And it also involves about your mother."

The words ring in my head. _My mother. My mother... Mother.. _She's alive? How...

"My mother?" I feel Natsume and Ruka stare at me.

"Yes, Mikan-chan. We shall talk more about this when I arrive. Now, I am off to catch my flight. Take care, Mikan-chan!" And he hung up.

I can't take the phone away from my ears. I hear the dead line echo in my head until I hang up. I look away from the phone and I find the twins stare at me.

"Mikan-chan..." Ruka starts off. I just don't know how I am supposed to feel. I don't think I can face another world from my own. How can I face _my mother I _? I don't know how.. I can't even-

"Ojiisan will be arriving tomorrow evening." I tell them.

"And your mother?"

"He'll be talking about that too."

Silence meets us.

"If you don't eat the bacon, then I will," Natsume says.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Answer: Secret

Once Upon A Time: Castles and Skies

Chapter Three: Not Enough for One, Exactly for Two, Too Much for Three

* * *

**Author's Note:** HELLO. This is Book Two of A Fairytale Trilogy (Mikan's POV). If you haven't read the first book, it is entitled "Once Upon A Time", you can look it up in my profile or search it.

**Copyright:**

Song: Yellow  
Album: Parachutes (Released: June 26, 2000)  
Artist: Coldplay

* * *

**Gakuen Alice**

This morning has been a riot.

a) Ojiisan called about my mother.

b) Natsume has eaten all the bacon. (He left me a piece.)

c) My hair is messed up and the three of us are running to our classrooms.

"Bye, Mikan-chan!" Ruka rushed ahead because he is a time-compulsive person. "Bye, Ruka!" As I turn to the classroom Natsume pulls me and lands a kiss on my head. "See you, idiot." And he is running up the stairs. My cheeks burst in flames and I am late. I run to the classroom and slide the door open.

The class is in a riot as well. I am not late.

"Mikan-chan! You made it." Nonoko approaches me and gives me a hug.

"Yeah. Good morning to you too." I feel so exhausted. I see Hotaru and wave at her. I slump on the chair and just wonder what it'd be like to see my mother.

"Idiot." Hotaru slams a book on my head.

"Hotaru. That hurt." I rub my head and look at her.

"Tell me what is wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"That wasn't a question. It was a statement. Now tell me what is wrong."

"Ojiisan. He-"

"Died? It's alright, Mikan. We'll have better days."

"NO. He's not dead. He called a while ago saying that he'd arrive tomorrow night."

"And?"

"He said he'd tell me something about my mother."

"Your mother? As in, your biological mother?"

"Yeah."

"Shocking."

"It is."

"You don't look shocked."

"I don't know how I am supposed to be feeling, Hotaru. It's like I'm in this box with a lot of emotions and I can't even decide which one is really it."

"Mixed emotions."

"A cocktail of emotions."

"Are you ready to face her, if ever?"

"No. I don't think I even want to see her."

"That's awful, Mikan. You should be thankful that your mother will return to you."

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'returning' considering the fact that she _abandoned _me."

"Don't be so emotionless, Mikan."

"I am not _being emotionless, _Hotaru. I'm stating a fact."

"An assumption. Maybe she was too young to have you that's why she left your care in the orphanage. Teenage mothers can be like that."

"Well, I guess so."

"If you trouble yourself with that specific thought, you'd be stressed and look 40 times as old. Trust me."

"That's a bit over the top, Hotaru."

"I'm stating a fact."

* * *

I find myself staring at the horizon on the rooftop. Cool breeze brushes my cheeks and the world is just quiet. I see the cars moving down, a flock of birds flying in the same direction-

"Hey." I turn around and I find Natsume.

"Hey."

"Imai said you'd be up here."

"Yeah."

"Did you eat lunch?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You are not okay."

"I am. Really. I'm just admiring the scenery."

Another flock of birds fly by.

"There's a saying: Birds of the same feather... are the same birds."

And I suddenly burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my God. You pulled a funny! NATSUME. I am so proud of you!" And I just keep on laughing. I do not know why I found it extremely funny. I just did. I can hear my laugh echo around the place.

"Whoa. You are so shallow- laughing at not-supposed-to-be jokes."

"It seemed like a joke to me. You just made a funny too! And this is the first time I am laughing at something you said. You should be thankful. Not many people find me laughing in such bliss."

"You laugh almost everyday."

"Don't exaggerate."

"You need to change your underwear into something more sexy."

"YOU LOOK AT MY PRIVATE BELONGINGS?"

"It was hanging in the laundry area, what can I do? Close my eyes and hope to find my boxers?"

I just stared at him with silence.

"See? I'm no pervert-"

"You are."

"- I just happened to find yours first."

And the bell rang. "I have to go." I walk back to the door and he pulls me back. "Natsume?"

"Let's just stay here."

"I've got class."

"So do I."

"I can't skip." Actually, I want to skip. I want to stay here with Natsume. Is that what love makes of us? It makes us possessive and obsessive? It makes us selfish in some aspects? It makes us crazy for sure. I look at Natsume and it makes me want to confess the truth. "Fine." I give in to Love's demands.

We have our backs resting on the wall and my head is leaning on his shoulder, my arm around his, and my right foot touching with his left foot. It's a windy day today, perfect for a moment like this. Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this. Oh. Wait. That's a song.

"Sing to me."

"What?"

"Sing to me."

"I'm not-"

"Don't tell me you aren't, Mikan. I heard you sing that time. You have such a beautiful voice."

"I.. I don't know what to sing."

"Sing me anything."

A song. What...

_"Look at the stars_  
_Look how they shine for you_  
_And everything you do_  
_Yeah they were all yellow"_

Oh God. I feel so nervous. I think my voice is wavering.

_"I came along_  
_I wrote a song for you_  
_And all the things you do_  
_And it was called yellow."_

I think I'm gonna die.

_"So then I took my turn_  
_Oh what a thing to have done_  
_And it was all yellow_

_Your skin_  
_Oh yeah your skin and bones_  
_Turn into something beautiful_  
_You know you know I love you so_  
_You know I love you so_

_I swam across_  
_I jumped across for you_  
_Oh what a thing to do_

_Cause you were all yellow_  
_I drew a line_  
_I drew a line for you_  
_Oh what a thing to do_  
_And it was all yellow_

_Your skin_  
_Oh yeah your skin and bones_  
_Turn into something beautiful_  
_And you know_  
_For you I'd bleed myself dry_  
_For you I'd bleed myself dry_

_It's true_  
_Look how they shine for you_  
_Look how they shine for you_  
_Look how they shine for_  
_Look how they shine for you_  
_Look how they shine for you_  
_Look how they shine_

_Look at the stars_  
_Look how they shine for you_  
_And all the things that you do"_

Oh my God. I just died. I look at Natsume and he's sleeping like a log. Silence greets us.

"Mikan." Natsume says. So he's not asleep after all. "What if you find your real mother? What if you two found each other?"

"What do you mean?"

"What will you do?"

"Listen to what she has to say."

"If she wants you to live with her?"

"I can't tell."

"But you'll leave us sooner or later. Plus, if that old man will find out about us, he'll definitely have to let you leave."

"Yeah. I guess I'll have to go."

"But, I don't..."

"There's always school."

"I want to grow up faster... I want to keep you by my side."

"You're being dramatic. It is so not you."

"I'm just saying."

"You're kind, Natsume. But we can't tell the future."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Natsume."

"What?"

"What if I don't want to go with my mother?"

"We can run away."

"WHAT?"

"It'll be our dirty, little secret."

**End of Chapter**


	4. Loading in 1, 2, 3, and Four

Once Upon A Time: Castles and Skies

Chapter Four: Loading in 1, 2, 3, and Four

* * *

**Author's Note #1:** Hello :D Been a long time since I updated :)) start of classes in the Philippines and classes are up next week! So yeah, my major is a bit hectic too :)) (please read in my profile bio :D) And hope you enjoy this next bit :)

**Author's Note #2:** HELLO. This is Book Two of A Fairytale Trilogy (Mikan's POV). If you haven't read the first book, it is entitled "Once Upon A Time", you can look it up in my profile or search it.

* * *

**House**

The next day came sooner than I expected. Ojiisan will be arriving home and I am not prepared for anything! My heart is racing and my palms are sweating. I don't even know what to do anymore. I don't know how I should react at all! I can't even be careful enough to prepare breakfast! It's almost 6:30 in the morning and the twins will be coming down any minute. I've burnt 10 eggs already and... CRAP. Time to look for some carbohydrate-rich food. I go to the refrigerator, I open the freezer. Then I remember I should bring out the orange juice. I open the fridge under and bend to get the orange juice. I stand up and- "OUCH!" I drop the glass container of orange juice, the container shatters, my feet are wet, and I rub my head. "Ouch. Ouch. Ouch! DAMN." I hear footsteps running down the stairs.

"MIKAN!" "MIKAN-CHAN!" Natsume and Ruka say at the same time. I turn around and look at them. I pick up the shattered pieces and cut myself. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I feel so stupid. This is EXACTLY what happens in those Shoujo Mangas. The girl does something stupid while the boy is around and the boy treats her wounds. I feel so stupid right now. This is the last thing I'd do on Earth! (Looking stupid.) I put the shattered pieces on one hand as I pick up the other pieces on the other.

I feel Natsume and Ruka near me. "Wash your hands, Mikan-chan. You're bleeding!" I feel hands on my shoulder dragging me away from the scene of the crime. I smell orange juice and my slippers are wet and sticky. I find myself mutter "sorry" like some weird, so-out-of-character person. I see my fingers bleeding and it stinks like hell. Natsume hold my face between his hands and I meet his eyes.

His crimson, pale eyes.

"Stop it, Mikan. You're acting stupid. Why are you muttering 'sorry' like some broken record? You're not like this. Snap out of yourself. Calm down. It's okay. You are nervous for later and we understand that! Just calm down. Ruka's already looking stupid as he is."

I look at Ruka and he's picking up the shattered pieces with cooking muffs.

"Such a scared-y cat. Get a hold of yourself."

"I'm nervous."

"I know you are. We are nervous for you too." He kisses me gently on the forehead and helps Ruka pick up the shattered glasses.

I am so not ready for school.

* * *

**Gakuen Alice**

I am sleepy and groggy. I am daydreaming in class and I do not know what Mr. Jinno is blabbering about. It's probably why numbers are important. Math has never been my strongest subject. It never will be, I guess. I gaze out the window and I find Tsubasa playing football. I smile. I face the board and I find Mr. Jinno standing on my east side. Jeez.

"Ms. Sakura." And he knows my real surname. "If you fancy blue-haired boy more than this class, you may step out."

"Sorry."

We stare at each other for two seconds and he struts back to the board. "As I was saying, the division of-" And my mind flies away again. I look at Hotaru and she has this you-are-telling-me-something-I-do-not-know kind of look. I nod signaling that I will tell her later. I sigh and drift away again.

It's time to tell Ojiisan about the impossible. It is a risk that I and Natsume have to take. I wonder... I imagine scenarios in my head.

Exhibit A: Ojiisan throws me and my stuff out. Natsume will follow me and leave his place.

Exhibit B: Ojiisan throws me and my stuff out BUT Natsume won't follow me. He'll tell me that we will work things out but it won't. And we'll move with our separate lives.

Exhibit C:Ojiisan saw this happening and leaves us be. Ojiisan is happy for us and rainbow colors are everywhere.

Exhibit D: Ojiisan throws into a fit and dies.

That last exhibit was a bit harsh. And cruel. And so devil-like. NO. I have to respect whatever Ojiisan wants. But what about Natsume's happiness? What about mine? Maybe... Maybe I should-

"MIKAN!" I snap out of my reverie. "Natsume is looking for you, Mikan-chan."

I stand up and head to the doorway. Natsume is leaning casually on the other side of the corridor.

"Hey." He smiles. GOD. HE IS SO HANDSOME. I shut the door behind me and walk towards Natsume.

"Stop smiling, it's creeping me out." I lie.

"Okay fine. I'll put on this emotionless face for eternity."

"I'm just kidding. Anyway, what's wrong?"

"Are you nervous about later?"

"Yeah. I am. You?"

"Yeah."

We are silent for a few seconds.

"What do you think will happen to us?" He breaks the silence.

"I don't know, Natsume. But I want a miracle to happen."

"We could just keep it a secret."

"Well we can't, Natsume."

"We can."

"Actions speak louder than words."

"Then we'll act casually."

"Define casual, Natsume." He doesn't answer. "Exactly. We can't act casual anymore, Natsume."

"Then we'll try."

_Okay. We'll try. _I nod. He grabs hold of my hand and kisses my knuckles.

Lunch is served. I am eating on the rooftop with Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, and Kazuki. I am not in the mood to eat. "Mikan." Hotaru calls my attention.

"Yes?" I answer.

"How are you?" Hotaru asks. Oh, she isn't usually like this. Hotaru never asks me how I am because she usually knows how I am.

"I am ecstatic."

She throws her shoes at me. OH MY GOD. I glare at her but I don't have the energy to argue with her.

"You are not alright. _Ecstatic. _What kind of a word is that. More over, how do you know that word? You are not alright. You are not ecstatic. You are upset and bothered. Something is bothering you. I can't put up with that attitude like yours. You are not yourself. What's wrong, Mikan?" Hotaru gives me her I-am-your-best-friend-it-is-my-job-to-know-how-you-are-feeling lecture.

"I'm just nervous okay. I don't know how I and Natsume should explain our situation. It's not technically illegal, right? I mean, we aren't blood-related anyway."

"Keep Calm and Pray," Kazuki advises.

"Well you can't pray all the time. Pray for what? That Natsume and Mikan can solve this problem? Well as of now, they can't. Pray that Ojiisan will see things through? God doesn't approve of this kind of thing. And if we do pray, I am pretty sure that things will be a hell of a lot crappier. So let's cancel out praying for a moment and solve this ourselves," Hotaru backfires.

"I can do this, guys. Thank you for your concern."

_I lie again. I can't. I do not know what to do._

* * *

**Hyuuga Residence**

The clock is ticking and I am nervous as hell. Natsume, Ruka, and I are waiting for Ojiisan's arrival. I can't even think straight. I don't know anymore. The lock turns. I stiffen. I can see Natsume and Ruka stiffen as well. The door opens. My heart is beating loudly.

I can't think straight.

A pair of footsteps shuffle in the doorway.

Another pair of footsteps are heard. They are not Ojiisan's either.

The clattering of keys. The lock of the door.

I hear someone else's laugh. I hear Ojiisan's laugh.

They enter the living room and I am in awe.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
